tales_of_a_wonderversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Avengers vs The Board of Evil
The Avengers vs The Board of Evil '''is the Fortieth Episode of the Avengers Show, and the final Episode of Season 1. '''Official Synopsis For a long time The Board of Evil has been trying to rule over the world, but The Avengers always got in there way, but The Board had about enough of this, so they finally decide to go into battle, leading off a final battle against The Avengers. Plot Professor Quack is playing with his look-a-like, Catboy, who is from another state. Dallas flies in questioning where General Duck is, he tells him that he is temporarily in a new form. They decide to plan their attack. They don't know anyone who can sneak around that good. Professor Quack mentions that Ninja Snake (Murro) can sneak very well. Dallas doubts his power and calls him weak, Professor Quack rejects telling him that he isn't weak and he beat up the Humegazord. Dallas claims that since Murro beat up the Megazord, he is a good guy, but Professor Quack just tells him it was a test. The Spider-Man Drone flies in with zero information. Murro shows the Board of Evil the firetruck he created, that he can use to sneak in the Avengers Base. He is told that no one will catch him except one person, Kai. He tells them his plan to ring their door bell and drive in. After he takes Professor Quack stakes the war has just begun. Captain America gives the recap on the Board of Evil, and tells them his plan. Thor stops Cap real quick to tell him he needs to go to Asgard. Thor gets taken to Asgard and leave. The doorbell rings and Hawkeye goes to check, he finds a firetruck that wasn't there before, but he just leaves it. After Hawkeye leaves, Murro hops out of the truck. He goes into the Creators lab, there he runs into Kai. They battle it out. Kai lands into the meeting room. Kai tells Cap he needs to know where Ninja Snake is. Cap has no idea where he is, Cap gets an alert, he tells the team he is in the building. Kai tells Cap that Murro is a well trained sneaker. The team goes to the location Murro. Murro is mad that he alerted the Avengers. Kai blast Murro through a wall. After the firetruck explodes. Iron Man says he'll fix it, Cap leaves to go train, Spider-Man will work on his Webshooters, Hulk needs to go punch stuff, Ant-Man decides to work on something, Falcon goes to work on inventions, and so does Tony, and War Machine comes with, and Hawkeye leaves to work on trick arrows. Murro lands in Villain Mania. Thor arrives in Asgard where he finds Miljnor, for the first time in a while he wields it again. Mini Ironman, tells Mini Hulk and Mini Incredible that he heard Cap talking about the war has just begun. Mini Ironman plans to infiltrate the Board of Evil's base. Mini Ironman and Mini Incredible takes off. Kai also decides to sneak into Villain Mania, and also steal body armor. Kai arrives at villain mania and finds Murro sleeping. He takes his armor. Murro wakes up the next morning questioning why his why his sword fell out of his hand. He goes over to put his body armor on and realizes it is missing, but luckily he has extra armor. General Duck transforms back into his original form and sees Catboy. Murro comes back and decides to use the fire truck again. Mini Ironman and Mini Incredible arrives at villain Mania. They wonder if anyone from the Avenger's side are there, Mini incredible thinks that it was Kai. Mini Ironman mentions how Kai wanted to steal Murro's body armor. Murro attacks Mini Ironman and Mini Incredible. Since Murro is left without armor, he's useless. They Manage to defeat Murro. Then Monkey Joe Joe arrives. Mini Ironman is able threaten Monkey Joe Joe to stop him from attacking Mini Incredible, but Monkey Joe Joe stops him. They try to take off, but Monkey Joe Joe catches them. They still manage to escape from him, but they are stopped by Catboy. As Mini Ironman tries to fight Catboy, he is powered down by some cord. Professor sends Catboy to find Mini Incredible. Back at the base, the Avengers are at the base talking until they realize that Kai has been gone for a while, then Kai falls in. Kai tells them someone fell on him at villain mania, and he had an "I" on his shirt. Tony suspects that it's Mini Incredible. Falcon goes to check on the Mini Avengers. Mini Hulk tells Falcon everything that went down. Falcon plans on going to villain mania, but they'll get spotted really quick, so Mini Hulk suggest that they send Kai. Falcon tells Kai he has to go back and save Mini Iron Man and Mini Incredible. So he leaves to go to the base. At villain Mania, Catboy searches for Mr. Incredible, he eventually finds him, buy Mr. Incredible punches him. They battle it out and Catboy manages to defeat him. General Duck commands him to send him to the jail, and he does just that. Catboy leaves just in case they escape, so he doesn't get hurt. Kai arrives after Catboy leaves. He sets Mr. Incredible and Mini Ironman free. Kai sets the alarm because he likes fighting his way out. Snoopy and General Duck show up, alongside Leader Monkey. He first fights Snoopy, then takes on general Duck, and then takes out Leader Monkey. That then awakes Angry Bear, and he goes to get revenge by going to the Avengers base, and Murro comes with him. Back at Avengers HQ, Hulk is walking and the Mini Avengers run into him. Kai arrives at Iron Man's lab, he tells him that his hand comes off. Tony is surprised to see this, he puts Kai on the exam table. It turns out he's human, but he's a LEGO from the LEGO dimension. Tony tells him to relax because he can't die. The Avenger's alarm goes off. Iron Man arrives at the scene alongside Kai. Kai asks if Murro is LEGO, Iron Man confirms that he is. Tony takes on Angry Bear while Kai takes on Murro. Kai tells Murro that Master Wu told him and the other ninja about him, that his real name is Murro and not Ninja Snake. Murro gives Kai a brief story of his life. Kai delivers a final blow to Murro, Tony reminds Kai that he is a LEGO and can't be killed. So Kai removes Murro's limbs, and his head. Kai sends Murro's peices back to villain Mania, and Angry Bear gets teleported back. The Board of Evil puts Murro back together, and they all get ready to teleport to the Airport. Dallas uses his power to bring the Humegazord over to the teleporter. Back at Avengers HQ, Tony gets a call from the Board of Evil telling them to meet up at the airport. Tony tells F.R.I.D.A.Y. to call everyone they know. Then, The Ace arrives on the Avengers side, who was with the Board but left to spy on the Avengers, who decides to bring the Ace. At the airport, both teams are ready to battle. Spider-Man arrives right on time before the fight. The Bad guys attack first, then the heroes attack. Hulk takes on Angry Bear and Bunny Ears. Hulk manages to defeats Angry Bear. Then he takes on Bunny Ears. Bunny Ears manages to put Hulk on the ground, but Mini Hulk jumps in and puts a bomb on him. Kai and Murro both go at it again. The Humegazord has Spider-Man and he's having trouble getting free. Then all of a sudden Thor arrives at the battle and saves Spidey. Electro then attacks Spider-Man, but Spider-Man manages to take him down. Catboy hits Spider-Man in the face. Falcon takes on Leader Monkey and hits him with a laser. Leader Monkey forms a giant beam that almost hits Falcon until Thor comes in and blocks it the best he can with Miljnor. The power seems to be too much for Thor's Hammer, so Cap comes in with his Vibranium shields and reflects it. Then Cap asks Thor to do their old trick. Before they do it, Kai questions where Murro is, but they assumed he left. Thor and Cap begins to do the old trick before the Avengers loses. Thor summons a lighting bolt to charge up his hammmer, and with all of his force, he hits Cap's shields. The impact sends The Megazord fling, and even Dallas. Dallas treis to fly away, but Thor catches him. The Humegazord gets up ready to fight but realizes someone is shooting at him. Turns out, it's the Justice leagues airship finally repaired. The ship crashes but on top of the building stands The Justice League. The Team joins the battle and the Avengers starts to win. Flash and Dallas goes toe to toe again once more. Flash manages to defeat Dallas. Flash uses his energy sword to take away Dallas's Powers away, and he foes flying way. Lucy and Rob brings in the Problematic Bomb, they target all villains and bad guys at the battle. As it's exploding, Catboy changes sides to become good, he was always good, just on the wrong side. He becomes allies with Cap. Monkey Joe Joe is happy that he is still not hurt, but Thor uses his hammer and hits Monkey Joe Joe way off into space. Monkey Joe Joe thinks he will die in space, and Thor summons his Hammer back. Thor then hits his hammer on the ground and makes everyone go flying back. Mini Ironman tells Sulley the News Guy thats what he gets for betraying them, but he didn't know, but Superman still hits him. The Megazord's suit teleports to another timezone, and the Pink Ranger falls out safe. Iron Man hits her and sends her flying to the rest of the bad guys where they are going to go to prison. Leader Monkey tries to attack the team but Thor throws the Hammer at him and sends him to the prison. Then the Avengers win the battle. Major Events * Professor Quack's copy Cat Boy makes his debut * Thor gets his hammer back * The Board of Evil are defeated and disbanded Characters * Iron Man * Captain America * Thor * Hulk * Hawkeye * Falcon * War Machine * Spider-Man * Ant-Man * Sulley the News Guy * Batman * Superman * Wonder Woman (DC Universe) * Flash * Aquaman * Mini Ironman * Mini Hulk * Rob * Lucy * Mini Incredible * Superpup * Catboy (First Appearance) * Kai (First Appearance; Last Appearance) Villains * Hulk Face (Last Appearance) * Electro * Monkey Joe Joe * The Megazord * The Humegazord * Angry Bear * Dallas * Leader Monkey * General Duck * Professor Quack * Bunny Ears * Olaf * Spider-Man Mask. * Murro (Last Appearance) * The Ace (First Appearance) Trivia * This Episode has the most characters in it * This episode is the first hour long Episode of the series * When Kai comes flying into the meeting room, Cap says, " Well that was anticlimactic" ''and spider-Man says, ''"Again" ''a running gag throughout the series. * Iron Man says it later since Spider-Man wasn't there to say it. * When Cap asks Thor to do the Old trick, it was a reference to the first Avengers Movie when Thor hit his Hammer on Cap's Shield, and Again in Age of Ultron. '''Continuity' * When Cap is confused as to who Ninja Snake (Murro) is, Iron Man reminds him of the events of The Magic Rock. Category:Episodes Category:The Avengers Show Season 1 Episodes Category:The Board of Evil Arc Category:Time Crisis Arc Category:Extended Episodes